bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Venomous Echo Isterio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30716 |no = 1244 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 34, 44, 48, 54, 64, 88, 91, 94, 97 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 12, 8, 8, 15, 14, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 34, 44, 54, 64, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 3, 5, 4, 16, 9, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 12, 9, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 11, 9, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = An otherworldly god resurrected as a "Mock God" prototype Mock Unit. Also resurrected is the god that once fought at his side. Together, they destroyed everything around them, and the weapon of mass destruction that once defeated them appeared as they attempted to return to their home world. Isterio was able to avenge himself briefly, using the powers of his new body. However, he was ultimately destroyed again at the hands of the weapon, after it was upgraded by the scientist who resurrected him. Furthermore, his vessel was seized by an unknown party moments before its destruction. |summon = Ah, my vessel, which exceeds the limits of Mock Godhood. Someday, you will curse this world. This pure, beautiful world that birthed you. |fusion = Death! Birth! Death! The sanctity of life is an illusion. That illusion allows my strength to grow boundlessly. |evolution = The world is filled with falsehood! This Mock God will be a true god, and create a world of falsehood! | hp_base = 5002 |atk_base = 2161 |def_base = 1919 |rec_base = 1891 | hp_lord = 6567 |atk_lord = 2701 |def_lord = 2398 |rec_lord = 2355 | hp_anima = 7459 |rec_anima = 2117 |atk_breaker = 2939 |def_breaker = 2160 |def_guardian = 2636 |rec_guardian = 2236 |def_oracle = 2279 |rec_oracle = 2712 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Vile Serpent's Delusion |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP of all Units, probable infliction of random status ailment & hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak & 100% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Mad Serpent's Passepied |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random infliction of all status ailment & boosts max HP |bbnote = 50% chance & 15% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Performance List: Spiccato |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds probable random infliction of all status ailments effect to attack & boosts BB Atk and Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 200% boost to BB Atk & 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Finale: Nídhogg |ubbdescription = 21 combo Massive Earth attack on all foes, adds probable random infliction of all status ailments effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk & enormously boosts Water, Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk & 400% boost to elemental damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Mock God's Scorn |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks max |esnote = 40% chance |evofrom = 30715 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Passepied'' is a French court dance. *''Spicatto'' is a bowing technique for string instruments in which the bow appears to bounce lightly upon the string. It is based on the Italian verb spiccare, meaning "to separate". *''Nídhogg'' is based in Norse Mythology namely Níðhöggr is a dragon who gnaws at a root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Isterio3 }}